No Matter What
by Sam99
Summary: Annabeth's perspective of Percy's death. One-shot.


**Hey guys! It's me, Hozven. What's up? Well, I was bored, and I thought, hey! Why don't I do something completely and utterly depressing! Yeah! So, here I am, writing a short one-shot on Percy's death. Fun! (NO) **_**Please check out my other stories and review-**_** Thanks! :) By the way- this is all Annabeth's reaction and POV. **

I watched in amazement at my boyfriend from my shackles. Gaea (sorry if I spelled it wrong) was fighting him, but struggling. He was pissed off because she used rocks to hit me in front of him, and before you know it, the entire Indian Ocean is in the room, circling around my boyfriend and creating the biggest hurricane in history. Well, then, your probably wondering how I'm not dead right now near a level 9 hurricane. Percy used his powers to protect me.

Anyway, the water kept hitting and hitting Gaea along with riptide, and the force was so much on her, she didn't have time to block or fight back. It was amazing. Then, disaster struck. Gaea called upon Oceanus, and with both Gaea and Oceanus, Percy was struggling and starting to loose. I kept screaming and tugging at the shackles, yelling at them to go away. My wrists were soon bleeding and voice soon hoarse. Then, Percy started going down. I screamed and started crying, when he surfaced next to me. I held his neck, and cried, but he pushed me away from him. He looked awful, but I didn't care. He lifted my chin carefully with his hand, and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you, okay? You know that, right?" I nodded, but looked confused. What is he doing?

"Listen, I-I'm not going to make it. I'm sorry bu-"

"No! Percy, Jason and Piper will be here soon and th-"

"Annabeth! Please. I'm going to send you up. I love you remember that forever. Find a great guy who will treat you well and go to Yail like you've always wanted." I was bawling now. "My time is up, but I love you, okay? See you on the other side." With that, he yanked free of my grasp, kissed me, then I blacked out.

I woke up, with Will looking down on me, looking worried. When I opened my eyes, he beamed.

"Guys! She's awake!"

Immediately Piper, Hazel, Clarisse, and Thalia came barging in. I was bombarded with questions.

"Woah! Please, please, please. Where's Percy?" I asked, looking around the hospital room for him. Then, looking back at my friends, they were looking down, shuffling their feet, and all of them were teary eyed.

Thalia let out a sob, and we all looked over at her, strangely. She NEVER cried. EVER. Not even when Luke died. She started breathing fast, and had to leave the room. I looked them down. "Answer. Me. NOW." I said, with a psycho disposition.

Piper looked at me, and put her hand on my shoulder. "Annabeth, Percy, by himself, defeated Gaea and Oceanus, and saved your life, too. But- it cost him so much energy he died... I'm so-o sorry! She ended the story sobbing and Hazel had to leave the room crying, too. The only one in the room was a teary Clarisse and a sobbing Piper. I sat in shock. I didn't think that it was possible. The great Percy Jackson, who saved Olympus 3 times in a row, mostly by himself, dead? No, no. He- he was so young, only 19. How- how... Then, I felt my brain rush and I was soon watching myself.

Percy was in front of me, well, the past me, and was saying something.

"... Find a great guy who will treat you well and go to Yail like you've always wanted." He was saying.

'No!' I thought, looking at my bawling past self, 'Annabeth, don't let him go!'

""My time is up, but I love you, okay? See you on the other side." With that I watched him kiss the past me, and then I blacked out. I watched as he looked at me for a moment more, and sent me up with a water funnel. I burst out of the room and disappeared out of the roof. Then, Percy turned at Gaea and Oceanus, and charged.

I came rushing back, and Will was looking at me funny.

"Annabeth? Annabeth, are you okay?"

Then, I burst into tears.

It's been a day since Percy died, and we were going to Olympus to burn his shroud. Usually, well, the Gods wouldn't even care, but Percy was not usual. Not at all. The whole ride there I was silent, but I have not even talked since yesterday. All I have done was cry. That's all I do now. Cry and sleep in Percy's bed with his sweatshirt. I wear it everyday.

I snuggled my face into it. _Percy, why? _Then, the taxi halted to a stop. We, as in Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Clarisse, the Stolls, Katie, Grover, and Juniper got out. We were the only people invited. Us, the Gods, and Sally were the only ones. It was a closed in funeral/ burning, but I didn't care. All I knew was that he wasn't here. I buried my face deeper into my sweatshirt, and let the silent tears fall. I hoped nobody noticed, but people looked at me sympathetically. I gulped. I would not cry, I would not cry, I would not cry. I repeated that all the way up to Olympus. There, the gods were seated. Poseidon looked the worst, he was pale, gaunt, and his godly glow was so dim you could barely see it. The rest of the gods were grim, and some teary-eyed. When I entered the room, I sat alone in the back corner. Nobody came over to me, and I sat stone hard.

The funeral soon began, and Frank and Jason brought out a box. On the box was a body covered by Percy's shroud. Wait- Percy? Then, I couldn't help myself. I ran out of my chair, everyone looking at me. I sprinted to the shroud, and lifted it up. There he was, Percy. He was death pale with his eyes closed, but looked otherwise the same. I shrug the shawl off the table completely and layed down next to Percy. I tucked his arm around me like he would if he was alive and I snuggled my head in his cold shoulder. I suddenly felt calm, and I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain. Forever. No matter what."


End file.
